The time of our lives
by GaysAnatomy3
Summary: A/U Arizona and Eliza meet in college, and have to navigate through finding their career path and falling in love. This is an Ariliza end game fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I'm feeling a little discouraged due to the season finale. I do think that Arizona will fight for Eliza, but it was still pretty depressing. I'll update my other fic in a few days probably, but I wanted to start writing this one. It's gonna be an AU centered around college time and early adulthood. Arizona and Eliza will be meeting in college for the first time, figuring out their careers path. This will be set in our current time so there will be things like GPS and cellphones. and figuring out love. I hope y'all enjoy. Please leave reviews.**

It was a hot day in sunny California. Arizona had just finished loading her small older station wagon with all of her most cherished things, as well as the new things she had gotten for her dorm. She was about to embark on a journey of a life time. I journey not only across the country, but a journey in freedom. Living under the roof of Colonel Robbins, aka her father, was anything but free. Strict curfews, and anti dating rules, no late night phone calls, and always checking in had been her life for as long as she remembered. She was so excited that she was finally going to be able to have a little freedom. She could stay up and watch movies, make friends that she could actually hang out with whenever she wanted, and maybe even meet a special someone that she could be more then friends with. Arizona was excited for college, though excitement was an understatement. She was ecstatic. She knew she would miss her mom and dad, but she would see them, and she knew that her mom would call all the time. Her brother was in college in Maine and her mom called him like all the time. She knew that she would do the same with her.

"This everything honey?" A strong gruff voice hollered from behind?

Arizona turned around and grabbed the last of her things from her fathers arms and strategically placed the items in her now full vehicle. "Yes sir. I think that's everything."

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you baby?" A small crackling voice whispered from behind the blondes father. "It's such a long drive. What is you get lost?" Her mothers voice began to shake more as she shed a few tears.

"I'll be fine mama. I've got my GPS, and my iPhone which also has GPS. I have my credit card, I know how to change a flat tire. I'll be fine. You guys raised me right. I know what to do." Arizona tried to force back the sadness in her voice and not show how much she was going to miss her mom and dad, even if they were strict, she still loved them, and honestly she enjoyed knowing what the rules were and what was expected of her. It gave her a little stability in the unstable world of all the moving around.

"Oh Barbs. She is going to be okay. She's a Robbins. She is tough. She is a good man in a storm, and she knows how to survive."

The blonde's mother knew that her husband was right. Arizona was full of good values. She made good grades, she didn't break the rules, she never snuck out to be with boys, in fact she never even talked about boys or showed interest in them at all. No Arizona was going to be okay. She knew this deep down, but she still felt she was losing her baby. When Tim left for college, it was hard, but not this hard. He was a boy. He could hold his own, but Arizona, she was her little sweet baby. Her princess girl. She knew that she was tough, and that she could stand on her own, but she was still her baby and always would be.

Barbara reached out and pulled her daughter in closer, kissing her forehead as she weeped a little. "I know that you know what to do, but I'm still going to miss you, and worry about you everyday you aren't here with me my girl. You're my baby."

"I know mama. I know, I love you." Arizona embraced her mothers hug, pulling her in tighter also not wanting to let her go. This was something so new for her, and her mothers touch was really comforting her. She would never show it, but she was terrified too.

"Alright, Alright Barbs, that's enough, you're gonna suffocate 'er." The colonel's voice was still deep but the two women could hear the slightest waver in tone. He was also sad, he would never show it, but they both knew. "Come here baby. Give your dad a hug."

Arizona threw her arms around her father and embraced him in the biggest hug. He was strict, but she couldn't deny that she was a daddy's girl. He has been her hero all her life, and had taught her everything she knew. She tried to fight back the tears as she let go of her dad and headed to her car. "I love you guys. I'll be good, and do my homework, and go to class, and not party all the time. I promise. Don't worry about me."

Before anyone else could say another word, Arizona was pulling out of the drive way. She was in for a long drive. She was headed across country to New York City. She had been accepted into Columbia University, and it was everything she ever wanted. She drove for hours, stopping only to get food, and to rest for a few hours before starting her journey again. She had left Saturday morning, and finally arrived at the college early Monday morning, just in time for orientation. Her jaw dropped as she pulled up to the beautiful older buildings. She felt like she was in a movie. She couldn't believe that she was able to go to such an amazing school. She worked her ass off in high school to make perfect grades so she could get scholarships. She knew her parents were okay financially, but Columbia was not really in their price range, but really, was it in anyone's?

She drove around campus until she found her dorm, and parked her car. The campus was crawling with incoming freshman and their parents, unloading their stuff left and right. It was a little overwhelming, all of the people. She took a deep breath and got out of her car before walking into the building of her dorm to see exactly what room she was in and get her key. She had picked the most inexpensive dorm to stay in. Though she had gotten a scholarship, it wasn't enough to pay for everything, so she wanted her parents load to be as light as possible. As she walked in however she was not expecting what she saw. There were girls AND boys waiting in line for their key. 'Fuck, this is a co-ed dorm.' she thought to herself. 'How the hell did I not catch that.' The thought of sharing her space with smelly boys truly disgusted her. She had spent her entire life sharing a bathroom with the nastiest boy ever in her opinion, and she was not looking forward to sharing the space with multiple smelly MEN! As she walked up to the table she said a silent prayer to herself that her roommate would at least be female, and another secret prayer that she would be hot, yes hot. She liked girls, a fact that was not known by her family. They had always just assumed that her girlfriends were well, girl friends. It made things easier. She could go anywhere she wanted with them if her family thought that her relationships were only platonic.

"Name please?" She heard a small mousy voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, Arizona. Arizona Robbins." She said, nerve slightly present in her tone.

"Ah yes, here you are. Robbins. Room 302. That's on the third floor, looks like you're the first one here. Your roommate still hasn't made it yet." The girls voice rang through her ears.

Arizona was slightly relieved that she was the first one there because that meant there were not boys in her room, but that also meant, that she wouldn't know who her roommate was just yet, and that she was nervous about. She grabbed the key from the older girl at the table and stuffed it into her pocket before finding the stairs and making her way to her room. She wanted to see just exactly what she was working with before she unloaded all of her belongings. The stairwell and hallways were loud as people were running back and forth unloading items and socializing with new people. Her nervousness began to change into excitement again. There were so many different types of people here. She knew that finding a friend wouldn't be too hard.

She finally made her way through the crowds of people and into her room. It was bigger then she thought. The two beds were stacked on top of each other like bunk beds. There was a night stand next to the bottom bunk. Two small desks were sitting side by side on the back wall, and a small couch with a coffee table on the side wall. There was a nice size closet with a double dresser inside and another table where you could sit a television. It wasn't too bad honestly. She could see this being fun as long as she had the right roommate. She decided she would take the bottom bunk. She sat her bag on it and then made her way back down the stairs to her car to get her things. After several trips back and forth, up the stairs, through tons of people, her things were finally a brought into her room. She laid back on her bed and took a deep breath before she started to unload. She looked across the room at all her stuff and noticed a few bags that weren't hers. Sometime in between her running her roommate must have shown up. The bags were black and closed giving no indication of who her roommate was. Suddenly the blonde felt nervous again. This was it. They were here, This was the moment of truth. She took a deep breath and stood up to unpack her things when she heard the door open. Arizona's jaw dropped as her roommate walked into the door. The blonde was now filled with different emotion as the beautiful brunette stunning woman walked in. She was so relieved. Relieved that her roommate was a woman, and certainly thankful that she was so beautiful.

The brunette beauty just stood there for a moment and watch as Arizona stared at her. She let out a slight chuckle. "Hi, I'm Eliza." She said as she held out her hand for the blonde.

Arizona quickly shook her head to snap herself back into reality. "Oh... uh... I'm Ari-Arizona." She said placing her hand in the other woman's. As soon as their hands met it was like electricity surged through the blonde's body. "Thank god." She accidentally mumbled out.

"Thank god what?" Eliza chuckled as she realized that the blonde probably didn't mean to say those words.

Oh god. Arizona was mentally kicking herself. You did not just say that outloud. Stupid, stupid, stupid, She thought to herself. Cracking an embarrassed smiled she answered, "Oh, um... thank God you're a girl." She said looking down. "I was so nervous that I was going to have to share a room with a disgusting boy."

Eliza just smiled, their hands still in each others. "Oh yes, thank god I'm not a disgusting boy." She smiled her eye's lighting up her face.

Arizona laughed to herself. The pair still staring intently into each others eyes. Oh yes, this was going to be a good year.

 **Alright guys. Please let me know what you think. If you like it so far, and you want to see where this story goes. I would love to hear feed back! Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of Shonda Rhimes. I am simply borrowing them. Here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. Please leave me reviews! They're the best!**

"So, um Arizona," Eliza stated breaking the stares and silence the two had been sharing for an uncomfortable amount of time now. "What's your major? Have you decided yet?"

Arizona wiped her palms on her pants as she gained her composure again. "Um, yeah. Psychology. What about you."

"Medicine. Orthopedics specifically." She said turning around to start unpacking her bags. "So I see you've claimed bottom bunk."

"Oh yea. Is that okay? I mean I could take top if..."

"No, no, it's totally fine. I like being on top anyway." The brunette said with a smirk as she began climbing the ladder to the top bunk to make her bed.

What the hell just happened Arizona thought to herself. Did she really just, was she flirting? I mean that kinda felt like flirty. No, no of course not. Get a grip on yourself Arizona. She is beautiful, but she probably doesn't even like women. I mean a girl who looks like that. She could have whatever she wants. "Ha.. yeah." Was all she could think to say as she blushed and proceeded to her bed and belongings.

The next hour was spent with occasional conversation about who gets what drawers, who wanted what part of the closet, and other dorm related questions as they continued to unload their belongings and make the room feel a little more like home. Arizona would steal glances at the brunette when she wasn't looking, taking in and admiring the beauty that was Eliza. She was attracted to her. So incredibly attracted to her, and it made her catch her breath. She wanted to get to know Eliza, like really, _really,_ know her.

* * *

'God she is so beautiful.' Eliza thought to herself as she watch Arizona studying out of the corner of her eye. She was seriously probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Even more beautiful then Hedi Klum, which until recently she didn't even realize was possible. She had been trying to flirt with Arizona since the day they met. Making small comments, and looking at her a certain way, but she just wasn't getting it. The brunette didn't understand. She usually had game. Getting girls had always been easy for her, She could usually always tell girls who were into girls, and Arizona, yeah she was definitely into girls, so why had she not noticed all the flirting? Was it her? Was there something wrong with her? Maybe her game had been thrown off? Or maybe high school girls were just easier to get. She hadn't really been playing the field her last two years of high school. She swore off women for awhile wanting to focus on school and get into the best college. Maybe in that time her game had diminished. She looked back up from her book and back into Arizona's direction who was now browsing facebook on her laptop. 'Say something to her damnit, just say something, anything.'

"Uh, hey... Arizona." the brunette muttered out under her breath, but still loud enough it distracted the blonde from her gaze at the computer screen.

"Yes?" She turned around and looked Eliza in the face.

The brunette just stared though not saying anything. She didn't know what to say. These last two months were great. They were starting to become great friends. They had shared things about their families, and the stresses of coming to college, what they wanted to do with their lives. They had spent many nights now staying up late and helping each other study, their friendship was great, but Eliza wanted more. She didn't think through what she was gong to say after she had gotten Arizona's attention, so she just sat there, staring at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Eliza? Hello? Earth to Eliza." The blonde let out a chuckle realizing that her roommate was in her own little world.

"Wha-What?" Eliza shook her head realizing that she was staring at the blonde not saying a word.

"Did you want to say something, or were you going to spend the rest of the night just staring at me?' Arizona laughed again.

She had to admit, she didn't mind if Eliza wanted to spend the rest of the night staring at her. She wanted to stare at her too. She wanted that attention from the brunette. Attention she had been longing for. She thought that maybe Eliza had been flirting with her over the last few months but she wasn't for sure. She wasn't too familiar with being flirted with. Sure she had a few "girlfriends" in high school but there was never flirting really. Her first girlfriend she met when she was fifteen. Her parents were away one weekend and Tim was throwing a party. Tim's best friend had invited his little sister Jamie who was 16. Arizona and Jamie had snuck some beer up to Arizona's room and got drunk, and well Jamie just kissed her, and that was the beginning. She knew that Jamie was interested. This she didn't know. This was new, and she wanted to know so badly if she was delusional or if there was really some potential here.

Eliza was now embarrassed at the fact that Arizona had caught her staring. Come on, you can do this, regain yourself. "Um, do you wanna watch a movie? We can study tomorrow. We have all weekend,"

"Sure." She smiled as she climbed onto the top bunk and sat down next to Eliza. "What are we going to watch?"

"Well, there's this new show that everyone has been talking about around campus. It's about a woman's prison. Orange is the new black, or something like that? I don't know much about it, but I heard its really good. Wanna see what it's about?"

"Hey, I've been hearing about that too actually. Apparently it's really hot." The blonde answered excitedly.

"Soooo, that's a yes?"

"Yeah!"

The pair sat in comfortable silence on Eliza's top bunk as the first episode began to play. About 10 seconds in though both of their mouths had gone dry... Wait a minute... that, is that two women naked... in the shower... kissing? Arizona turned her head slightly to see what Eliza's reaction was. Her mouth was agape. Turning back to the screen thinking maybe it was just a one time thing, she was greeted by more breast on full display across the screen. Suddenly she was distracted. If this show continued with all this female nudity she didn't know if she would be able to make it through. Looking once more at Eliza who seemed to be breathing a little easier at this point, she laughed on the inside. Eliza Minnick, her hot brunette roommate was a lady lover too. All of that laughing, and all of that staring, was flirting. That look on her face when those women came across the TV screen was proof enough. Taking her face as reassurance, she decided to scoot slightly closer to the brunette. Arizona could feel the heat of the other woman's body radiate off of her, and it began to warm her own body. She continued to scoot closer until their shoulders were now touching, both still staring at the TV screen not saying a word to each other. Eliza wasn't sure what was happening right now. She had been wanting to get closer to the blonde for forever now, and it looked like maybe this was her chance. Was this really happening? Arizona's arm brushed against Eliza's slightly and electricity surged through the brunettes body. Her breath hitched at the contact.

They sat there silently a little longer. Bodies slightly pressed together side by side as they continued to stare blankly at the television. Part of their minds focusing on the show, while the other part trying to focus on breathing. Eliza's heart was now pounding out of her chest. She tried to steady her breathing and act as if she wasn't completely turned on right now. Just as she thought she had breathing under control, the pretty blonde, Piper on the show began to strip for her... girlfriend … maybe? She wasn't one hundred percent sure because she couldn't completely focus on the screen. Suddenly the couple on the screen began to make out and all she could think about was what it would be like to kiss Arizona's lips right now. Taking a chance she slowly moved her hand over and touched her fingers to Arizona's hand that was resting next to her on the bed. Arizona's body was now on fire from the contact. She slipped her hand a little closer so that it was now on top of Eliza's. As soon as the brunette felt her hand being covered by the blonde's she could no longer keep a straight face. A huge smile now stretched from ear to ear on her face as steady bolts of sudden electricity pulsed through her entire body. Was this really happening. She bit her lip slightly as if to try to wake her up from any potential dreaming. Nope, this was real.

The two continued to sit there in silence, Arizona's hand on top of Eliza's as they began to watch what they believed could be the best show of all times.

 **Well, hope you like the chapter! Let me know what you thinks. Hoping to update at least once a day. Maybe more if time allows. As always thanks for reading. I love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always, thanks for the reviews guys. Keep them coming. They are what keeps me going. Love that y'all are loving the story. Tell me what you want to see next chapter. Do you want them to do the big deed, or have them wait a little longer and grow their relationship? Let me know in the reviews.**

The pair were still sitting side by side, bodies and hands touching as the first episode came to an end. Arizona couldn't believe what they just watched. When she had heard people talking about the show, she never realized that it was about a lesbian couple, I mean, she definitely wasn't complaining. They were freaking hot, but she wasn't expecting it. She glanced over sheepishly to look at Eliza, trying very hard not to let her know that she was observing her. She was dying to know what she was thinking, feeling, what this hand on hand, body against body was doing to her, because what it was doing to the blonde was sending her into another world. She had never felt this electricity with another person before. It was like anytime their bodies touch in any way, her skin just caught on fire and she couldn't breath. Looking over she realized that what she was feeling right now Eliza was probably feeling as well. The brunette was sitting completely still against the wall taking deep breathes. Arizona let out a little bit of the breath she was holding sensing the nervousness that was present with her roommate as well. She decided that instead of just sitting here in silence, she would pick Eliza's brain a little bit to see just exactly what she was thinking.

"So, uh, what did you think of the first episode?" The blonde asked inquisitively.

Eliza swallowed the lump that had been sitting in her throat for awhile now before answering the blonde's question. "Um, well, it was goo-good. I wasn't expecting all the boobs though." She cracked a nervous smile.

Arizona let out a slight chuckle at Eliza's last comment. "Haha, me either, but I can't say I'm complaining." She just let the words slip out without meaning to. 'Crap did I really just say that?' She thought to herself.

Eliza began laughing at Arizona's comment. "Oh, I'm not complaining either, believe me." She said, now turning to look at Arizona, whose hand was still sitting comfortably on top on hers. "I like girls." She muttered before she could stop herself.

"What?" Arizona turned to her asking genuinely wanting to know what she just said.

"I like girls." The brunette said a little louder this time making sure that the blonde could hear her. She was nervous. So incredibly nervous. What if Arizona didn't like girls? I mean she was pretty sure she did, she had thought it was obvious with you know, the hand placement and the comment about boobs, but you just never know.

"Oh!" Arizona said looking at Eliza trying to control the smile that was not spreading across her face. "I uh-I like girls too." She quickly stated.

"You do?" Eliza questioned feeling slightly relieved.

"Oh yeah. I'm a human rainbow." Arizona smiled trying to be funny.

Her joke worked. It definitely made Eliza laugh. "A human rainbow huh? Haha. I like that."

"You know what I like?" The blonde asked, scooting in as close and she could to the brunette.

"What's that?"

"You. I like you." Arizona began to feel her nerves rising in her body again as she confessed what she had been feeling about the other woman since the moment she laid eyes on her.

"You-You do?" Eliza asked, cheesy grin now spreading across her entire face."I like you too. From our first day in this room, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I wanted to get to know you. I'd been trying to flirt with you for months now, but I guess I'm terrible at it, because you just weren't getting it. I usually have much more game then this, but I guess, you just, you make me nervous."

"Oh no, you've got game that's for sure. I noticed the flirting, you're very sexy, believe me, but I just, I've never really been flirted with." Arizona looked down now kind of embarrassed at her admission. "I kinda didn't know what to do."

"You've never been flirted with?" Eliza asked a little shocked at the revelation. She couldn't understand how such a beautiful girl like her had never been flirted with.

"Not really. I mean, I'm not really out to my family. I mean, I'm sure they know, I've never been interested in boys, but I've never come out either. My parents were very strict. I wasn't allowed to date, boys or girls, so all of my 'girlfriends' were in secret. We kissed, and hung out, and that was about it. We never flirted. There was never anything real."

Eliza enjoyed the information that Arizona was sharing with her. She was being extremely raw and real right now, and it made her feel completely comfortable. Eliza's sexuality was something that she had discovered at a very young age, and once she realized she never really hid it. She shamelessly flirted with girls all the time. Most of the time they never led to anything but flirting, but a few times she had developed feelings, and dated. That was before her 'No Girls' rule she had created for herself her last two years of high school. "Well, that's a shame Arizona, because flirting with you is my favorite thing to do." Eliza picked up her hand that was now no longer being covered by Arizona's hand and caressed the blonde's cheek.

Eliza's touch sent shivers throughout Arizona's entire body. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes trying to hold on to the touch. This was amazing. The things Eliza could make her body feel with simple innocent touches was amazing. She couldn't imagine the things she could make her feel with more. She wanted just a little bit of a taste of what more felt like. She moved her hands up Eliza's arms and cupped her face as she brought her in closer, eye's meeting as they stared at each other quietly for a few moments, then without warning, Arizona leaned in and placed her lips gently on Eliza's. The feeling of their lips touching sent both of them into over drive. Eliza's lips were so incredibly soft. The softest of anyone's she had ever kissed. She couldn't get enough of them. Wanting more contact she pulled Eliza in a little deeper which in turn deepened their kiss. The feeling of electricity surged through her body once again. This was the most amazing feeling she could ever remember feeling. Not wanting to end the kiss, but needing to breath, the two broke away.

Eliza stared at Arizona for a moment in awe of what just happened. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that the most beautiful girl she had ever seen just kissed her, after two whole months of dreaming about this moment in finally happened. She knew that her cheeks were flushed and she could feel just how big her smile was. She was still staring into Arizona's blue eyes not once breaking contact. :You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that." She manages to utter out.

Arizona blushes and looks down at their legs which at this point were touching as well. "You have no idea how long _I_ have wanted to do that." She chuckles. "I've probably dreamed about it every single day since my first night here."

With those words Eliza leaned back in and placed another deep kiss on Arizona's lips. 'Oh yeah!' She thought to herself. 'We are going to have the time of our lives.'

It had now been three weeks since Arizona and Eliza had shared their first kiss, and since then they had shared many more. The two couldn't get enough of each other. When they weren't in class they were in their dorm, or going out to the movies, hanging at a party with friends, whatever. They hadn't made their relationship official yet. They had barely just started kissing, it was too early for labels, but Eliza knew that she wanted Arizona to be her girlfriend.

It was two in the afternoon and Arizona had just finished her last class of the day. She was texting Eliza as she headed back to her door. Eliza's last class ended at one in the afternoon so she had already been in their room relaxing. She had a ton of homework to do, but it was the weekend, she had three whole days to get it done. Her phone lit up and she received a message from Arizona. She had been secretly waiting for her name to flash across her screen all day. She knew that the blonde had a chemistry test today, so that meant their texting was limited.

 _AR: Liza! I missed talking to you today. Stupid chem test. Anyway. I'm on my way back to the dorm. What do you say we watch a little more of our new show tonight and cuddle?_

Eliza felt the vibration of her phone next to her on the bed. She reach over, grabbed her phone and he face lit up when she realized that it was Arizona texting her. She was always thinking about her, always, so seeing her text her made her know that at least in that moment Arizona was thinking about her as well, and thinking about watching TV with the beautiful blonde and cuddling next to her made her very excited!

 _EM: Cuddling with you and watching TV is a dream come true. I've missed talking to you today too Ari. I can't wait for you to get here._

Arizona's smiled widened as she read Eliza's message. She wanted tonight to be the night that she made Eliza her girlfriend. Officially.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are so beautiful." Eliza said looking Arizona in the face as they laid side by side on the blonde's bed.

Arizona blushed and smiled ear to ear at the words spilling from the gorgeous brunette's lips. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." Arizona wasn't lying when she said that. She had never seen another woman that she had found as breath taking gorgeous as Eliza.

The brunette smiled when she heard Arizona say the words. She wondered how she had gotten so lucky. How it was that she got this particular room with this beauty. She chucked it up to luck. She normally had bad luck, bad luck with family, bad luck with part time jobs, and definitely bad luck with women, but this, this felt lucky. Eliza wrapped her hand around Arizona's waist and pulled her in a little closer so that their bodies were barely touching. Just the small contact had set her on fire. Arizona placed her hand on Eliza's cheek and rubbed small circles with her thumb as they stared in each others eyes. There was silence but it wasn't at all awkward. There was something so comfortable to Arizona about being next to Eliza just laying there in silence, bodies touching as they looked deep into each others souls. Feeling completely in the moment, Eliza moved in a little bit closer, placing a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. Her breath hitched as their lips made contact and she closed her eye's. Every thought of the last few months with this beautiful girl running through her mind. They had kissed several times now, some very passionate and heated, while some just simple pecks. They all felt amazing, but this one felt different. She could feel Arizona leaning in more then usual, lingering on her lips. She opened her mouth and grazed her tongue against the blonde's bottom lip who without hesitation opened her mouth to allow entrance. It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated. As their lips and tongues drew each other in their bodies craved contact. Eliza began to move her hands to Arizona's back as she pushed her closer into her, dragging her fingers slowly up and down the blonde's spin. Goose bumps erupted all over Arizona's body. The tingling from feeling Eliza's hands on her created a familiar warmth in her stomach and a wetness in her core. She pulled Eliza in closer and moved her hands up under neither the side of the brunette's shirt revealing a small path of skin which she brushed her fingers against. Eliza's skin felt so soft under neither her finger tips. The separated momentarily to catch their breath.

Arizona could sense things heating up. She knew that if they didn't stop things were going to become very intimate very soon, and though she wanted to be intimate with Eliza, very, very intimate, she had never had sex before and she was scared. She didn't know if Eliza was experienced, it wasn't something they actually had told each other. Mainly because she was a little embarrassed. All of Arizona's friends had sex in high school. She was the only one still holding her "V-card" as her friends called it, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to loose that card just yet. What she did know though, is that she wanted to lose it to Eliza. As they pulled away from the kiss, Arizona spoke. "Eliza, I-I've never..." She stated, looking down between the pair as her cheeks started to flush.

Eliza felt a little relief in the blonde's statement. She was definitely feeling the heat and passion that was taking place in that kiss between them, but she too had never had sex before. I mean she almost did once with Caitlin Bean in 10th grade. They took off all their clothes and let each other feel up their boobs, but they never touched anywhere else. Eliza wanted to have sex with Arizona. She had never felt this much passion, but she knew it was probably best for them to wait a little longer. "Ari, I've never either." She said placing her finger under Arizona's chin and raising it up so she could look into her beautiful blue eyes. "It's okay. We can wait. We can wait as long as we need. I'm not in a hurry. I like just being here, and kissing you, and holding you." She said before placing a small peck on the blonde's lips again.

A huge smile spread across Arizona's face as she realized that Eliza was a virgin too. It made her feel very at ease knowing that there was no pressure, and that when it did happen, and she was sure that it would, that it would be both of their first times. There would be no expectations on performance, and that made Arizona feel so much better. She imagined sex with a girl was a little bit more skilled the sex with boys, she had never done either one, but she knew anatomy, and she knew that she didn't have a penis, so it was going to be a little harder. She kinda liked to challenge though. She scooted in a little closer to Eliza and placed her head on her chest and relaxed into her. "I want you to be my first." She said she she ran her hand up and down Eliza's arm."

Eliza smiled and ran her fingers through Arizona's hair. "I want you to be my first too!" She said as she kissed the top of the blonde's head.

Arizona let out a deep breath, "Eliza..." She said a little nervous.

"Yes Ari?" She asked, sensing the nervousness in Arizona's voice.

"Are you my girlfriend?"

"What?" Eliza chuckled a little bit at the question. She thought that was an obvious thing. I mean no they hadn't officially talked about the whole girlfriend thing, but they were not seeing anyone else. They were sharing very intimate and personal things. She thought that they were girlfriends. "Yeah! I mean if you want me to be your girlfriend."

"Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" The blonde asked trying to get a feel for what Eliza was thinking.

"Well, yeah. I've already been calling you my girlfriend when I reference you in conversation, so I thought we had already established that." She chuckles once again. "I guess maybe we should have talked about in first, but I want you to be my girlfriend."

The smile on Arizona's face was bigger then Eliza had ever seen it. "You talk about me to people?" She asked, smile still consuming her face.

Eliza was now nervous. She had told her sister and her best friend Lisa from high school all about Arizona. How she was beautiful and kind and smart. How she liked her and could see her spending every moment of her life with her. "Um-yeah... just my sister and my best friend Liss. Is-is that okay?"

Arizona cupped Eliza's face in her hands and brought her in closer for another kissed. She crashed their lips together and deeply kissed her girlfriend. "Of course that's okay. I've told my best friend about you too.. About my _girlfriend._ " She said exaggerating the girlfriend part.

"Girlfriend. That has a nice sound to it." Eliza smiling as she turned Arizona around so that her back side was now against her front. "Arizona Robbins is my _girlfriend._ Man that does sound good." She chuckled.

Arizona smiled and rested her body into Eliza's as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Wait, you're coming this weekend? Like as in tomorrow?"

Arizona could hear her girlfriend talking to someone in the background as she slowly came to consciousness. Eliza was sitting on the couch talking to someone on the phone. As she saw Arizona open her eyes she smiled at her and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' Afraid that she had been the reason she woke up.

"Okay, well just let me know when you're going to be here so I don't have anything planned. Yes mom, yes, she will be here too. I don't know mom, I have to ask her. Okay. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you too." Eliza hung up her phone and placed it down on her desk before making her way back to the bottom bunk where her and Arizona had slept last night, "I'm sorry beautiful. Did I wake you?" She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriends lips.

"No." The blonde said smiling into the kiss. "Well, maybe kinda, but it's okay." She said pulling Eliza down onto the bed with her.

"I'm sorry. It was my mom. Her and my dad, my brother, and sister, want to visit tomorrow. Apparently my sister can't keep her mouth shut and she told my mom all about you, and she wants to meet you." Eliza cringed at the words coming out of her mouth. Her parents were embarrassing to her. Always telling her friends and girlfriends embarrassing stories about when she was little, and how they just knew she was gay when she was six years old. It was all more then she was ready for Arizona to hear honestly, but she really liked Arizona, and she also wanted to show off her beautiful girlfriend to her family. Especially her brother. She always had a running bet with him that she would have the hotter girlfriend, and she knew that she was for sure winning that game right now. She was convinced that there was no one on this earth hotter then Arizona. "If you don't want to meet them though I totally understand. I mean its only been a few months since were been seeing each other, so if you're totally freaked out I-"

Arizona stopped Eliza's rambling by kissing her. "It's fine baby. I would love to meet your family. I mean they raised you, so they must be amazing."

"Baby?" Eliza's face lit up at the word. "You called me baby."

"Oh, uhm, yeah I guess I did. Is-is that okay?" Arizona asked now a little self conscious about her word choice.

"It's more then okay. I love it." Eliza pulled Arizona in and hugged her tight. She couldn't remember a time she ever felt so comfortable with another human being. Arizona was like no one she had ever met and she couldn't wait to spend many more days with her.

* * *

It was 3am on Saturday, and Eliza couldn't sleep. She had spent most of her night tossing and turning, nervous for the arrival of her family. She was excited to see them, but nervous what Arizona might think of them. Her mom and dad spoke broken English. Her parents had immigrated from Poland when she was 5 years old, and they never spoke English in the house until she was older. She didn't want Arizona to feel unwelcome or out of place if they all started speaking Polish. She had a million thoughts running through her head, and she wasn't alone. Arizona was also not getting very much sleep. She was nervous about meeting Eliza's parents. What if they didn't like her. What if they didn't think she was good enough for their daughter. She had never been introduced to a girlfriends parents before. She was always just friend. Never 'girlfriend' even if she was more then a little friendly with the girl. Eliza could feel that Arizona was a little restless as well. She rolled over and pulled the blonde in closer who to her surprise was also awake.

"Baby, what's wrong. Why aren't you sleeping?" Eliza asked, a concerned tone in her voice.

"What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm not good enough? I mean I can see you're worried too, is that what you're worried about? That they aren't going to like me?" Arizona asked worry overcoming her.

"What? No! No! No! They are going to love you. Seriously, you are amazing, and they are going to love you, I promise. I'm not worried about that at all, it's just, English is not our first language, and when we get together everyone starts speaking Polish without even meaning to, and I don't want you to feel bad or left out if that happens, because I promise it's not intentional."

"Oh. No. It's okay. I understand, plus I don't mind if you start speaking polish around your family." Arizona says with a slight smirk on her face.

"You don't?" Eliza asks smiling.

"Oh definitely not. You, speaking another language. There can't be anything hotter then my super hot girlfriend speaking another language." The blonde laughs as she kisses her girlfriend again.

Eliza playfully slaps Arizona on the shoulder. "You're so bad." She laughs. "Come on, let's try to get some sleep before they get here."

The couple both cuddle into each other, slightly relieved by their talks, drifting back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to all my crazy twitter ladies! Love you all, and you give me life, and make me wanna keep writing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Morning came much earlier then Arizona and Eliza had anticipated. Once they had talked, they were both able to easily fall asleep, and sleep is what they did. Eliza was stirred awake by the loud blaring of her phone. She had set her alarm for 7:30am and suddenly regretted it. Her parents were coming in at 9, so she knew that she needed to get up, wake Arizona and get their room cleaned for the arrival of her family.

Eliza slowly rolled over and faced her beautiful girl. "Ari, baby, wake up." She said slowly running her fingers down her back.

Arizona stirred slightly moaning a little as she started to come too. "Ugh, is it morning already?" She asked with a pout as she turned to face the brunette.

"It is. It's 7:30 and my family will be here in an hour and a half. We gotta get up, shower, and get ready." Eliza say's as she brushes the semi matted hair out of Arizona's face.

"Mmm.. okay." The blonde sighs as she rubs the little bit of sleep out of her eyes. "You can take a shower first, and then I'll start picking up in here, and we will switch after you get out." Arizona leans in and kisses Eliza on the lips before the pair sits up and gets out of bed.

"Okay, sounds good. Thank you baby." Eliza says placing another peck on Arizona's soft lips before heading towards the bathroom.

"Thank you? For what?" The blonde looks a little confused. She wasn't sure what exactly she was being thanked for.

"Just for being so amazing."

Arizona smiled as Eliza walked away into the bathroom that was separating their room from the room next door. As Eliza showered Arizona made her bed, and picked up any trash that she saw laying around. She wondered what Eliza's parents and siblings were going to look like. Would they look like her? I mean surely someone in that family has good genes because Eliza was the most beautiful girl Arizona had ever laid eyes on. She was kind of excited to meet her girlfriends parents when she really thought about it. She was excited to learn more about her culture. She had never dated anyone that spoke more then one language or that born in a different country. She was eager to learn certain traditions that they had and things that they enjoyed. The blonde sat on the couch in sort of a daze as she thought about how the day might go, she was so focused on her thoughts that she hadn't heard Eliza calling her name for the last 5 minutes. She however was ripped from her daze when she saw a very naked and very wet Eliza enter the room. Her eyes instantly shot up and down Eliza's naked body as her mouth hung open. 'Uh.. I..Uh." Was all she could make out.

Eliza shyly tried to cover her naked body. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come out her all naked, but I forgot my towel and I tried calling you in the bathroom to bring me one, but you never came."

The blonde's gaze never left her girlfriends body. The pair had never seen each other completely naked before. Sure they changed in the same room often, but most of the time there was nothing being exposed. They had touched each other a little through clothes when their make out sessions had gotten heated, but never had one been fully exposed to the other. Arizona's body began to heat up immensely and there was a throbbing now in her core. "Wow." was all she could manage to muster up.

Eliza chuckled at the realization that her girlfriend was very much enjoying the view right now. "Wow, huh?" She said with a wink as she slowly walked over towards the closet in a teasing manner. "See something that strikes you interest huh?"

"You are so incredibly beautiful." Arizona says as she reaches her hand out to Eliza. She wants to look at her more closely feel all of skin under her finger tips, but she doesn't want to seem to pushy or creepy. "Can-can I look at you, you just, you're so incredibly beautiful."

The brunette blushed at Arizona's words. It was nice hearing the things that she was saying. She was nowhere near a self conscious person, and the fact that Arizona was staring at her body the way that she was only made her a million times more confident. Eliza grabbed Arizona's hand back and pulled up off the couch wrapping her in her arms. The blonde's fingers tips pressed against her back sent her into overdrive. She never realized she could be so completely turned on. She leaned in and placed a firm passionate kiss on the blonde's lips that quickly heated. Arizona's hands began to roam Eliza's body. Her back arched at the sensation making her press further into her girlfriend.

"Take your shirt off." Eliza whispered into Arizona's ear. She wanted to be able to see and touch her girlfriend the same way that she was right now.

Without hesitation Arizona quickly pulled her night shirt over her head, revealing her perfect breast. Eliza's breath hitched as she pushed her body against Arizona's feeling their skin upon skin. The crashed their lips together again fighting each others tongues, hands moving all around backs and stomachs. Suddenly Eliza pulls away. "Shit! We-we have to stop. We have to get ready, my parents will be here soon, and if we don't stop right now, this is just going to go further and further, and I want to-god I want to, but I don't want our first time to be rushed like this." She said in one quick breath.

Arizona leaned in and placed another small peck on her girlfriends lips. "I know baby." She said as she pulled away. "You get dressed, I need to take a cold shower."

Eliza just laughed and threw a towel at her. "Don't want to forget that." She said turning around to get ready.

* * *

"One time, when Eli was 7 years old, we were in the car headed to see our grandparents, and we were laughing and cracking up in the back about something, well next thing we knew there was soda all over the back of the seat, she laughed so hard that soda shot out of her nose, and hahahahahaha... it was everywhere. She called her fountain nose for years." Eliza's brother was cracking up as they sat at the table at this little pizza place in town.

The meeting with Eliza's family was going incredibly well. They had all welcomed Arizona with open arms. Eliza's brother was telling embarrassing stories which was getting him some seriously mean, but some how incredibly sexy looks from Eliza. Her mom was gushing over baby pictures, and constantly complimenting Arizona on how beautiful she was and how she always knew they Eliza would find someone as equally beautiful as her. Her dad was less talkative, but was a keen laugher at the stories that were being told. His English seemed to be the most broken. Eliza's sister really seemed to be the only one that wasn't interacting much with everyone. She was constantly on her phone, talking to someone and she looked a bit sad. After lunch Eliza everyone wanted to walk around the city. They were in New York City for school, it had been months, but they still hadn't manage to venture out and see the city life. They both had a full class schedule, and homework was a very real thing. Any free time they had, they enjoyed spending with each other cuddled up on their bed or couch, just watching some TV. This would be fun though, getting to explore our first time in the city together.

They spent the rest of their day exploring the city with Eliza's family. Going to time square, and seeing the sites, talking about Their childhoods, and Arizona telling Eliza's parents about her career goals and plans for the future. Everyone was getting along very well, and enjoying the company. It started to get dark out and Eliza's parents decided it was time for them to head to the hotel for the night. They said their goodbyes for the night and went their separate ways. The walk back to campus was wonderful. Arizona and Eliza walked through the busy streets hand and hand talking about the day they just had with Eliza's family.

"So, what did you think?" Eliza asked curious about what Arizona was currently feeling.

"I love them baby. Seriously. They're wonderful, just like you." She said as she leaned in and pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

* * *

"So, you know, I was thinking about this morning." Arizona sad running her fingers through the brunette's hair as they laid in bed.

"Really, what were you thinking about exactly?" Eliza asked with a smirk on her face. She had a feeling she knew exactly what what her girlfriend was thinking. She was pretty sure it was probably the same thing that she had been thinking about all day. The way Arizona's bare skin felt under her finger tips, the way their skin felt against each others. It was all she could think about all day.

"I was thinking that I really want to do that again... If you know, you wanted to too." Arizona lowered her head, cheeks reddening as she confessed to Eliza exactly what she wanted to do to her.

The brunette licked her lips as she thought about how her night might ends up. She leaned in and placed a kiss on Arizona's lips and she slid her hand up the blonde's shirt. "Oh I definitely want to."

Without any more talking Eliza quickly slid her hands up Arizona's shirt and began to message her breast through her bra. The blonde's breath hitched at the new sensation she was feeling. This was the first time anyone had ever touched her this way and she was loving every minute of it. Eliza slowly pulled Arizona's shirt off of her and tossed it to the ground before unclasping her bra. She then did the same thing with her shirt and bra before grabbing her girlfriend once again and pushing their bodies together, engulfing her lips in a passionate kiss. Hand moved up and down, backs, over breasts and trough hair as their passion ensued. Both women now feeling extremely turned on, Arizona decided to roll Eliza over on her back and straddle her hips. The pressure building in both their centers. Arizona leaned down and began to kiss Eliza's neck eliciting a slight moan from the brunette. Eliza raised her hips which caused a little bit of friction on her clit. She groaned loudly at the sensation, which made Arizona raise herself up and smirk. She knew that her girlfriend was feeling some sort of pleasure and it made her very happy. Eliza tried once again to raise her hips to get that same friction, but she was not having much luck. Needing to feel a release she moved her hand down her body under her jeans and panties and began to start touching herself. Arizona pulled her self back when she realized what Eliza was doing, and she quickly unbuttoned the brunettes pants and pulled them down for her.

"I want to watch you." The blonde said as she sat back on her heels and watched Eliza as she began to touch herself. Her mouth went dry as her center began to ache as well, arousal filling her pants. She quickly lifted herself off her heals and pulled her pants and panties down as well as she began to touch herself while she hoovered over Eliza's body.

"Holy Shit Ari-" Eliza moaned as she touched herself and watched her girlfriend do the same. It didn't take long before both of them were bringing themselves over the edge. Arizona fell on top of Eliza as her orgasm ripped through her body. Both women now panting as they came down from their high.

Eliza wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "Th-That... was... so hot!"

Arizona kissed her girlfriend on the lips before rolling over beside her on the bed, "Please tell me we're gonna do that again."

"Oh, we're definitely going to be doing that again."

The pair snuggled into each other, forgetting about anything else but each other and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reads my fic. I appreciate all the love, please leave reviews. I really want to know what you all think. It means the world to me when I get to read what you guys think. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you will enjoy this one. As always I don't own these characters, they are the property of Shonda Rhimes, I am just borrowing them.**

Stirring from the sunlight beaming through the blinds of the small dorm room, Eliza began to wake. Last night had been the most amazing night of her life, and this morning was already proving to be the second best. Arizona was laying next to the brunette with arm stretched over Eliza's naked body and her head nuzzled into the side of her neck. 'Did last night really happen?' Eliza thought to herself? Judging by her naked girlfriend laying next to her she was sure that it had. A huge smile plastered on her face as the image of Arizona touching her self while straddling her body came flooding back. She was lost in her thoughts, so much so that she hadn't felt her girlfriend shift from her spot.

"Hmmm. What are you thinking about?" The blonde said with smirk before she leaned in and pecked her girlfriends lips.

"You, naked, touching yourself." Eliza says letting out a slight chuckle. "Last night was so amazing baby." Eliza grabbed her girlfriend and pulled their bodies closer together.

"Hmm.. It really was..." The blonde states as she moved a lock of the brunettes hair out of her face.

"You're so beautiful you know that?" Eliza ran her fingers up and down Arizona's stomach. The contact elicited a small moan from the blonde's lips, and made her close her eyes as Eliza brought her hand up and rested it on her breast. "Do you want to do it again?" She asked in a whisper.

Arizona nodded her head. "Yes. More then anything." She said as she latched on to the side of Eliza's neck and worked her way until she found her pulse point. Eliza moaned deeply as Arizona's attempts became successful. Eliza grabbed Arizona's ass and pulled her in closer tangling their legs together to where both of their thighs were pressed against each others centers. Arizona's breath hitched as she felt the wetness of Eliza's center against her leg. "Oh my god, you're-you're really wet." She said as she pushed her thigh into Eliza's center a little more getting another moan from her.

"God, that, that feels good. Whatever you're doing, it feels so good." Eliza moaned out in pleasure as she arched her back.

"Really? You like that huh?" Arizona asked as she purposely pushed her thigh into the brunettes center once again.

"Yes, so good Ari-" She muttered as she began to move her center against the blonde's leg getting more friction. "Oh my god... I'm seriously going to come just like this if I don't stop." She says as she slows her pace slightly embarrassed.

"Then don't stop." Arizona answers as she grabs Eliza by the hips and pushes her down against her leg, trying to work her back up to her previous rhythm. "I want you to feel good, and if this makes you feel good, then please keep doing it."

Eliza pushed herself down as hard as she could against Arizona's thigh as she rubbed her clit hard against it. Arizona attached her mouth back to Eliza's neck quickly finding her pulse point once again, sucking and nipping at it as the brunette rode her leg.

"I'm-I'm so close baby..." Eliza moaned out as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching.

"Oh god-come for me baby." The blonde whispered into Eliza's ear before returning her mouth to her neck and taking Eliza's breast in her hand and brushing her thumb against her erect nipple.

"Ah-shit...yes, yes." She moaned out as her orgasm ripped through her body, and her arousal spilled out on to Arizona's thigh.

"Fuuuuuuckkk..." Arizona moaned as she felt her own arousal building just from feeling the wetness Eliza was spilling and the moans she was eliciting. "Oh my god... that was so hot Eliza."

Eliza's body hunched forward and she wrapped her arms around Arizona's body as she descended from her high. "That felt … unbelievable." She spoke through breathy moans.

"Shit!" Arizona moaned as she slipped her hands down her own body and began to quickly rubbed her own bundle of nerves. She was already so close to the edge from watching Eliza come all over her leg, that it took only mere seconds to send herself into an intense orgasm. She moaned loudly as she road out her orgasm, still holding Eliza close in her free arm.

"Hey," Eliza said, now able to breathe easier. "I wanted to make you come." She said with a disappointed look on her face.

Arizona smiled at the pout her girlfriend was giving to her. "I'm sorry baby, I just couldn't wait. Don't worry, there are plenty more orgasms to be had tonight after your family leaves, but right now we need to get ourselves cleaned up, and ready for lunch with your parents."

"Ugh, do we have to get up?" Eliza said pulling the blonde in closer and nuzzling her face into her chest.

"We do." She answered back kissing Eliza on the forehead, "I need to go take a shower, because you came all over my leg, and it's soaking wet." The blonde laughed.

"Oh... haha... yeah. Sorry about that." The brunette answered as her cheeks reddened.

"No. Don't apologize. Never, ever apologize for that. That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced." Arizona said as she lifted Eliza's face to look at her, before pressing their lips together. "Now come on, let's go get cleaned up. We can shower together." She winked. "But, not more touching. There isn't enough time for that." She said with a slight giggle.

After their shower, the pair quickly got dressed and headed out to the dorm lobby to meet up with Eliza's parents and siblings.

"You could have been a little bit more discrete." Anthony, Eliza's brother said in a whisper as he elbowed the brunette in the ribs.

"What are you talking about?" Eliza asked confused by what he was getting at.

"Both of your hair is wet. It's obvious that you showered at the same time loser." He said laughing.

Eliza's cheeks were now bright red. She hadn't thought that it would be that obvious.

"Hey. Chill. I don't think mom and dad put two and two together, but damn baby sis, get it. Showering with your girl." He said teasing his sister a little more.

"Shut up Anthony." Eliza growled giving her big brother another one of her dirty looks.

Arizona laughed as she saw the look on her girlfriends face. She quickly walked over to her and laced her arm through her girlfriends. "Anthony giving you a hard time again?" She asked as she smiled at Eliza. "What's he saying this time?"

"Well, he just happened to notice that both of us have wet hair. He kinda put two and two together that we were in the shower together."

This time it was Arizona's face that reddened. "Oh, God. Do you, do you think he thinks we... you know?" The blonde asked now embarrassed.

"I have no idea what he thinks." The brunette answered honestly, "But don't worry, he will never say anything to my parents. He might be a pain in the ass, but he's no rat."

Arizona let out a sigh as she felt relieved. "Good. I mean I know that they know we live in the same room, but I don't want them to know that we're having sex. If that's even what we're doing." Arizona's eyes widened at what she just said. Lowering her voice to a whisper she spoke again. "Is that what we're doing? Are-are we having sex?"

Eliza smiled at her girlfriends question. "I don't think it's really sex." She laughs, "I mean I haven't even really touched you. I think it's more like mutual masturbation." She laughs a little more.

"Oh." Arizona smiles, "Well, whatever it is, I want to keep doing it." She laughs.

"Me too baby. Me too." Eliza chuckled as she took Arizona's hand into her own, lacing their fingers together.

Lunch with Eliza's family was great. Her sister had finally opened up a little more and started talking. She shared cute stories with Arizona about Eliza when she was little and in dance, or when they would put concerts on for their parents. Arizona loved hearing stories about Eliza when she was little. When she heard the stories, she could almost picture a little Eliza running around dancing and singing to the top of her lungs. She was so incredibly happy to be spending this time together with her girlfriend and her family. She felt like she was apart of their family when they were all together, and that was something she really liked the idea of. She could feel herself falling hard for Eliza. She had felt things with her that she had never felt in her entire life. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but when Eliza was around her palms began to sweat, and her heart sped up. She had a constant flutter in her stomach and it was almost like it was hard for her to breathe. Being around Eliza, seeing, her, touching her, was a feeling out of this world. After they finished their lunch they said their final goodbyes to Eliza's family as they left to go back home.

"I miss them already." Eliza said looking her girlfriend in the face, a sad look across her face.

"I know baby, but I know what can make you miss them a little less." Arizona said as a smirk presented across her face.

Eliza smiled as she grabbed her girlfriends hand and started dragging her faster towards their dorm, "Well, hurry up then, what are we waiting for."

The pair both laughed as they ran home, both anticipating the night ahead. Eliza definitely would not be thinking about her family tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

*** Clears throat * So um yeah, hope you like this chapter. It's just all sex haha.**

"Damn, baby, you're so sexy." Eliza moaned as she looked at her girlfriend who was now standing completely naked in front of her.

"Not as sexy as you." Arizona said with a wink as she watched Eliza pull off the last of her clothes.

The pair just stood there for a few minutes examining each others naked bodies. Eliza's breath hitched as she felt Arizona reach her hand out and pull the brunette's body into her own. Eliza leaned in and brushed her lips against Arizona's before whispering. "Are you sure you want to do this? If-if you're not ready we can just keep doing what we've been doing."

"I'm ready... as long as you are." The blonde whispered rubbing her hands up and down her girlfriends arms. "I want us to do this, I want to feel you, all of you." She says before capturing Eliza's lips in her own.

"I want to too, so bad, but what if I'm not any good. What if I can't make you come? I've never done this before." Eliza said hanging her head.

Arizona places her finger under Eliza's chin and raises her head so they were now staring into each others eyes. "Hey, I've never done this before either, so there's no expectations you know. We can learn what to do with each other, and I'm pretty sure you'll make me come, because just looking at you naked like this already has me on the verge."

The brunette smirked at Arizona's comment. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and crashed their lips together again, this time more passionately. She grazed her girlfriends bottom lip with her tongue begging for entrance in which Arizona allowed without resistance. She spun their bodies around as she walked them over to the bed. As soon as Arizona's knees hit the side of the mattress she sat down and pulled Eliza on top of her so that she was straddling her legs. They broke away from their kiss desperate for breath and moments later Arizona was on her back. Eliza began to kiss the blonde down her neck and as she reached her breast she took an erect nipple into her mouth sucking and lightly nipping at it. Arizona let out a moan at what Eliza was doing to her, and the wetness between her legs began to pool more. Eliza now reassured that she was doing something right based on the sounds coming out of the blonde's beautiful mouth encouraged her to switch to the other breast and take that nipple into her mouth as well, sucking and nipping at it.

"Shit Eliza, that feels really good." Arizona let out, as her breathing becoming a little more erratic.

Eliza smiled and continued to kiss up and down the blonde's body, until she reached her lips again. Arizona pulls them up so that they are now laying all the way on the bed, the brunette still straddling her hips. She sat up slightly and quickly finding the spot on Eliza's neck that makes her weak, she niped and sucked the skin trying her hardest not to leave a mark. The brunette arched her back which in turn made her head fall back to her shoulders making her pulse point more easily accessible. Arizona quickly began to move her mouth from Eliza's neck down to her breast. Quickly taking one of the brunettes erect nipples into her mouth gently sucking and nipping at it wanting her girlfriend to feel the same sensation that she was feeling earlier. Eliza lets out a moan before pushing Arizona back down on her back.

"I love your mouth on me." She said as she slipped her hand between the two of them and down to Arizona's center. "Oh my god." She gasped as she felt how wet Arizona had become. "You're really really wet. Am-am I doing this to you?" A gentle smile appearing on her face.

"Yes baby. You're doing that to me. Your mouth on me, your hands on me, your body on me is doing this to me. I've never wanted something as bad as I want you right now." Arizona said moaning as she thought about the pleasure she wanted to feel and make Eliza feel.

The brunette propped herself up on her left arm and she cupped her girlfriends sex with her right. "Spread your legs for me." She said in a sultry tone that had the slightest bit of nerve present in it.

Arizona groaned as she spread her legs for her girlfriend. Eliza's arousal pooled between her legs as she caught a glimpse of the blonde's glistening center. She took a deep breath, preparing herself. This was the first time she had ever touched another woman in this way and she was a little nervous. Sure, she had touched herself many times, so she had an idea what to do, but the thought was still slightly intimidating. Looking her girlfriend in the eyes she slide one glided one finger through Arizona's fold, her breath hitching as she felt just how wet the blonde had become. She slide her finger through a few more times collecting more arousal on her fingers and bringing it up to Arizona's clit. She started of by slowly applying pressure to the blonde's bundle of nerves, making tight circles with her finger. Arizona closed her eyes and moaned loudly at the feeling she was receiving.

"Do you like that?" Eliza asked almost in a whisper.

"Yes baby. It feels so good." The blonde moaned out barely audible.

Eliza continued her ministrations for a few more minutes before trailing her finger down and slowly entering it into Arizona, who quickly let out a heavy breath. Seeing the pleasure on Arizona's face Eliza began to draw her finger in and out of the blonde slowly, she could feel her girlfriends hips beginning to move with her rhythm. Eliza took that as a cue to speed up a little bit and insert another finger into Arizona's dripping core. Arizona grabbed on tightly to the arm that Eliza was was propping herself up and dug her nails in slightly. Eliza was pretty sure that this was pleasure induced and not pain, but she wanted to make sure.

"Is this okay?" The brunette whispered.

"Uh- ye-yes... please don't stop." Was all Arizona could say as she could feel the slight burning in her stomach. "A little faster please."

Eliza did exactly as she was told and brought her fingers in and out of her girlfriend a little faster, curling them up in search of the blondes g-spot.

"Fuccccckkkk... yeeessss... Right there Eliza. Don't stop."

Eliza smirk at Arizona's words. She was feeling extremely proud of herself right now for inflicting this much pleasure onto her beautiful girlfriend.

"I'm, I'm close baby." The blonde muttered through moans.

With those words Eliza moved her thumb up to apply pressure onto Arizona's clit as she pumped her fingers fast in and out of, curling her fingers every time. She could feel Arizona's wall tightening around her fingers and she knew that she would be coming at any moment. She sped up her thrust a little, still constantly making tight circles on the blonde's bundle of nerves bringing her girlfriend to the edge. Arizona's grip on Eliza's arms tightened as she fell over the edge, panting and moaning, her walls sucking Eliza's fingers in deeper and deeper.

"Holy shit, you're coming aren't you." Eliza said still as she slowed down her pace a little allowing Arizona to ride out her orgasm before she quickly crashed their lips together. She carefully pulled her fingers out of Arizona's center and rolled over to lay beside her. Arizona turned and faced her girlfriend, pulling her on her side and pulling her into her arms.

"That was so amazing Eliza. I've-I've never had an orgasm like that before. That was way better then getting myself off." The blonde smiled pulling the brunette in close. All Eliza could do was smile. She was feeling extremely proud that she was able to make Arizona feel that good. "Now it's my turn to make you come." Arizona said whispering her Eliza's ear as she rolled them her girlfriend over on her back. Eliza was dripping wet with arousal. Arizona began to kiss the brunette up and down her body as she took Eliza's legs and spread them wide open before kissing the inside of her thighs. She could smell Eliza's arousal and it made her mouth water. She smelled so amazing. She kissed Eliza again on her thighs and once directly on her center before pulling herself up to kiss her lips again before sliding her fingers though her girlfriends folds. Arizona's eyes widened as she realized how wet Eliza actually was. Arizona didn't want to waste anymore time now, she slowly gathered the brunettes wetness on her finger tips and brought them up to Eliza's clit and applied steady pressure for a moment before circling her bundle of nerves. The brunettes eye's instantly closed at the pleasure she was now feeling. Arizona drug her fingers down again and slowly inserted one into Eliza's center eliciting a moan from her. The feeling of Arizona's fingers inside of her felt so much better then her own. The blonde pumped her finger in and out of Eliza's center getting her use to the intrusion before thrusting a second finger inside of her. Eliza groaned loudly.

"Does that feel good baby?" Arizona said taking her girlfriends earlobe into her ear before beginning to pump her fingers in and out of the brunette's center.

"Fuck, so good baby- so fucking good." She moaned as she began to ride Arizona's fingers.

Arizona pushed her fingers in faster matching the rhythm that Eliza was trying to establish. She curled her fingers looking for the spot that she knew would send the brunette over the edge. Eliza bucked her hips as Arizona found that exact spot she was looking for and grunted now pushing her hips down harder onto Arizona's fingers. The blonde quickly brought her thumb up to tease Eliza's bundle of nerves already feeling her wall starting to tighten around her fingers.

"I want you to come for me baby. I want you to come all over my fingers just like you came all over my leg last time." Arizona said thrusting harder into her girlfriend.

Hearing the words that the blonde was speaking was enough to send Eliza crashing over the edge, moans escaping her lips as she spilled arousal down Arizona's fingers. Arizona pulled her fingers out as soon as she was sure that Eliza was down from her high.

Arizona fell down on the bed next to Eliza and smiled. "You're a squirter you know that." She said laughing.

Eliza's face reddened. "I'm only a squirter because you make me a squirter." She says before kissing Arizona's lips. "You're really good at that you know."

Arizona smiles and kisses Eliza one more time. "What do you say we go for round two?"

"Like I would ever say no."


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys, Let me know what you think. Reviews are what makes me want to keep writing, so hit up the review section for me! Love you all!**

 _ **Five Weeks Later**_

"Ari, baby, are you in here?" Eliza asked as she entered the dorm room. She threw her books and purse down on the bed. Arizona wasn't in the room. She had finished class over an hour ago, she was sure that she would have have heard from her if she wasn't going to be home. She walked into the bathroom that they shared with the room next door, and she wasn't in there either. At this point she was beginning to grow a little concerned. They always told each other when something came up, or when they weren't going to be home. Eliza didn't understand why she hadn't heard from her. She quickly rummaged through her bag and fished out her cell phone, that's when she say it. Arizona had text her just a few minutes before she got back to their room.

 _AR: Hi baby. I'm going to be at the library all night studying. I've got a major psych test coming up, and being at the door with your sexy self would just distract me, and I have to focus, but I'll be home later tonight, and I'll bring a pizza ;)_

Eliza fell back down on Arizona's bunk, that had now become both of theirs. She was glad that she had heard from her girlfriend but was sad that she wouldn't be home for awhile. She had been having a pretty crappy day, and all she wanted to do right now was snuggle up into her girlfriends arms. She understood though that she was busy and studying. The Psychology work load was intense and making A's was the most important thing for both of them. She let out a sign and sent the blonde a message back.

 _EM: Hey baby. I'm missing you, and wishing you were here to cuddle me, but I understand that you can't be with me every minute of the day like I want, lol, you need to study. I can't wait for you to get back from studying so I can kiss you, and distract you all night. Oh and pizza sounds amazing. See you soooooooonnnn!_

Eliza took a deep breath and tossed her phone next to her on the bed. She really did wish that she could spend every single minute of the day with Arizona. She had fallen in love with the blonde haired blue eyed beauty, and though they hadn't said it to each other yet, she thought maybe Arizona loved her too. The way she kissed her, and touched her, made her feel her love. She had been trying to work up the courage to tell her since the moment she realized, but she had been scared. The first night that actually made love was when she knew. Arizona was so attentive to her when she explored her body. She made her feel things that she had never felt before, and since them, that have had sex just about every night, and she is still just as attentive, worshiping the brunettes body. Never rushing, and making sure that she was always satisfied, and she would do that same to the blonde. She knew that she was in love with her, and she so wanted to tell her, and she thought maybe tonight could be the night.

A few hours had past and finally Arizona was walking through the door of their cozy little dorm room. She looked around and saw the scene in front of her. Eliza had detached the bunk beds, assumingly with the help of their neighbors, she pushed the two beds together, and rearranged the room so that the bed was situated in the middle with a desk on either side. There were candles lit and the lights were turned off, as she looked around the room, smile spread across her face, and pizza box in her hand, she spotted her gorgeous girlfriend sitting on the couch in just a tank top and panties. She quickly sat the pizza down on the desk closest to her and jumped on the couch next to Eliza, and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"What's all this?" She asks pulling away from the kiss smiling bigger then she probably ever had before.

"Well, not that I don't love sleeping close to you or anything, but both of us cuddled up on a twin size bed is just a little cramped, and I noticed today when you were studying that these punks are stackable, so I thought why not detach them and push them together and we can have a big bed." Eliza said grabbing Arizona's hand and drawing small circles with her thumb.

Arizona leaned in and rested her forehead on the brunettes, "That is probably the smartest thing I have ever heard." She laughed. "It was a little difficult to get comfortable when half my body was hanging off the bed." she crashed their lips together once more, "but what is with the candles? Is there something special about tonight that I don't know about?"

"Maybe." Eliza smiled as she crashed their lips together once more, swiping her tongue across Arizona's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Their tongues began their battle for dominance as Eliza moved the blonde to straddle her lap. Her hand firmly placed on Arizona's hips, pushing their bodies together as they continued to kiss, only breaking away for a few seconds to catch their breath. Arizona moved her hands to rest on the back of the couch and she began to grind her center into Eliza's lap. Ever since they had become intimate, kissing turned the on fiercely. They craved each others touch like nothing else. Eliza quickly placed her hands under the hem of Arizona's top and pulled it up over her head, revealing her hot pink bra that Eliza loved so much. A smirk came on the blonde's face as she saw how much Eliza was enjoying the view, practically drooling all over herself.

Arizona let out a little chuckle, "My eyes are up here babe." She said as she placed a finger under Eliza's neck and pulled her head up to look into her eyes.

Eliza just smirked as she picked her girlfriend up and walked them to their new bigger bed. She laid Arizona down on the bed and began to sensually kiss her neck. She could feel Arizona's body reacting to her touch and it was driving her insane with want. She wanted to feel her girlfriend coming undone beneath her. She began to kiss down the blonde's body moving the cup of her hot pink bra to the side before taking a nipple into her mouth. Arizona's breath hitched at the feeling on the sensation and she let out a slight moan, wrapping her legs around the brunette trying to pull her down even closer.

"Your lips feel so amazing against my skin baby." She moaned as she ran her hands up underneath Eliza's tank top pushing it up all the way until her bare breasts popped out. She took them both into the palms of her hands and began to lightly tweak and pinch Eliza's nipples which she had learned by now drove the woman absolutely crazy. Eliza threw her head back and moaned as she dropped her center onto Arizona's causing slight pressure. The blonde sat up a little now moving her lips to the pulse point on Eliza's neck as she slipped her hand down the front of her girlfriends panties. She was immediately met with intense warmth and wetness that made her moan out loudly.

"Wow baby, you are so wet." She let out in a breathy moan.

"You make me this wet baby. Just looking at you, kissing you, it gets me so turned on, I can't help it."

"Oh, I don't want you to ever help it. It's so sexy that I make you this wet." She grabs Eliza's hand and quickly shoves it down her athletic shorts and undies, so that her girlfriend could feel her own wetness. "You make me so wet too baby, just thinking about you."

Eliza's breath hitched as she moved her fingers through her girlfriends dripping wet folds. "Make love to me baby, please." She let out under her breath.

With those words Arizona did exactly as she was told. She flipped their bodies over so that she was now on top on the brunette, removing Eliza's tank top and panties. She kissed her way now her silky tan skin until she was staring right above her dripping wet center. The pair had just recently discovered the wonders of oral sex, and Arizona knew that it was the thing that Eliza loved more then anything, so she made sure that she always did it. She began by leaving open mouth kisses on the inside of the brunettes thighs before blowing cold air right on her clit. Eliza through her head back into the bed and arched her back as she felt the sensation go right to her stomach. The blonde stuck out her tongue and ran in slowly through her girlfriends found a few times before she reached the placed she was needed most. She took Eliza's bundle of nerves in her mouth, sucking nipping, and licking at it. The brunette tangled her hands in the blonde's tresses pushing her head down slightly gaining more pressure.

"Mo-more baby, more please." She moaned out.

With that Arizona slid two fingers into Eliza's dripping wet center pumping her fingers in and out building a steady rhythm as her tongue continued to work her bundle of nerves. Eliza's breathing became more labored as she whimpered and let out a few slight moans. Feeling that her girlfriend was close, Arizona curled her fingers to the spot that set the brunette over the edge. Eliza let out a loud moan as she pushed her hips to meet her girlfriends every thrust.

"I-I'm so-so close baby, ugh I'm-I'm gonna come." She moaned.

"Come for me baby. Right now, come for me." Arizona's words vibrating against Eliza's clit.

That's all it took for her to tumble over the edge. "Shitttt Shit Shit. Arizona yes." She moaned as she released all over girlfriends mouth and hand.

When she was sure that Eliza had come down from her high she pulled her fingers out and fell hard on the bed next to her girlfriend.

"You are s-so ama...zing." Was all Eliza could get out.

Arizona smiled as she rolled over and kissed Eliza on the lips, overcome with love for her girlfriend she spoke from her heart. "I-I love you."

Eliza pulled away quickly, smiled engulfing her face. "Hey, that was my line. I was supposed to be the one to say that. That's why I did all this. I wanted tonight to be the night."

Arizona smiling down at her girlfriend, "Really? So... you love me too?" She asked really wanting to make sure.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes Arizona. I love you." She rolled her girlfriend on her back and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, "And now it's my turn to show you how much I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright new chapter, things just kinda got flowing, so I was able to update some more. Seriously guys, your reviews are the best. If you like the story and you read it, please leave me a review. They really make my day. Love you all.**

Winter break was approaching quickly and the girls knew this meant they would have to leave and go home with their families for a month. The thought of leaving Eliza and not seeing her for a month, when she spent every day with her, went to bed every night and woke up next to her every morning, was just too much to handle. She cradled her head in her hands and let out a sob.

"I don't want to go home, not if it means I have to be away from you." The blonde cried as her girlfriend held her tight and stroked her hair.

"I know babe, I know. I don't want to spend a month without you either, but we don't have a choice. I can't just come with you, and you can't say you're going to come home with me. You're family doesn't even know we are anything more then roommates Ari. They would get a little suspicious don't you think?" The brunette said, sadness present in her voice. She never admitted it, but it did sadden her that Arizona's family didn't know that she was gay, or that they were more then just roommates. She understood that her dad was a military man, and though great advancements had come in the world with homosexuality, she knew that Arizona was still very frightened to tell her parents that their little girl was a lesbian.

"Then I'll tell them." The blonde said raising her head to look into her girlfriends gorgeous green eyes. "I'll tell them that we are more then just roommates, and that, that I love you, and then we can spend two weeks with our families alone, and then two weeks together. I'll-I'll just tell them."

"What... Ari... no you don't have to tell them if you're not ready. We will figure it out. It's okay." Eliza was a bit shocked at Arizona's words. She wanted nothing more then her to finally tell her parents about them, about everything, but she understood. She really did, and she didn't want to put her in a position that made her scared or uncomfortable. Sure four weeks was a long time, but they would make it through. She knew their love was strong enough.

"No!" Arizona grabbed Eliza's face and pulled it in closer to her so that they were staring into each others eyes. "No! I want to Eliza. I need to. I'm tired of hiding you, hiding who I am. They need to know, and if they don't accept me, if they totally hate me, then-then at least I have you, and as long as I have you, I'll never need anyone else."

Eliza crashed her lips into the blonde's. She was so incredibly happy. Arizona was really going to do this. She was really going to tell her parents about her. Her girlfriend was right. No matter what her parents said, or did, she was going to be there for her. She would make sure she never felt alone, and that she would always love her. "If you're ready baby, then I want you to. Just know that you are right. I'll always be here, no matter what they say, or what they do. I'll always be here, to love you."

Tears were now freely falling down both of their faces. This was going to either go very well and they would be able to see each other during their break, or it was going to go really bad and her Arizona's parents would disown her. They both hoped for the best. They sat together for awhile just holding each other, comforting each other before they had to pack.

* * *

"I'm not ready to leave you baby." Arizona said as she embraced her girlfriend in her car after they loaded a few of her things in her car. Arizona lived on the other side of the country. The drive was going to take her two whole days with resting in between.

"I know baby. I know. I'm not ready either, but we can call and text each other all the time." We will make it.

"But what happens when I want to see you. I mean I probably sound like a sex crazed teenage boy saying this, but seeing you, and touching you. It's just not going to be the same yah know. We've had sex basically everyday." Arizona said as she looked down. Slightly embarrassed by her omission.

Eliza just chuckled at her girlfriend. She thought it was incredibly cute how horny she always was. Arizona could have sex every minute of everyday, and some days when they didn't have class they did just that. Eliza was going to miss it too. Being intimate with Arizona was the best thing she ever did. The connection during and after was like nothing she ever felt, and she was going to miss it as well. "Well," The brunette said pulling Arizona in closer to her resting their foreheads together. "There's always FaceTime. We can... watch each other on there... You know... just until we can see each other again."

Arizona smirked and crashed her lips into her girlfriends one last time. "Oh that is definitely happening, no taking it back now."

"I would never..." The brunette smiled. "You have to get going baby, and I have to get going. As much as I don't want to leave you, we both have very long drives to get home, so baby, we have to go."

The couple stood there for a few more minutes, hugging and kissing and saying their tear filled good byes before getting in their cars and driving off.

The drive was New York to California was grueling, and Arizona knew it was going to be terrible. It was bad the first time she made the drive to first come to college, but she knew it would be worst this time with having to leave Eliza, and then also figuring out just exactly how she was going to tell her parents about Eliza. She hoped that her being a lesbian was something that they would have just figured out on her own. She never had a boyfriend, never showed interest in boys. She thought it should have been obvious, however, her parents were a bit oblivious to these kind of things. It was more then possible that they had no idea, and it would devastate them. She mentally prepared herself for them to completely disown her. Being gay was just something they didn't talk about. After hours of driving and frequent stops, and a lengthy phone conversation with Eliza to get through the last stretch of her drive, Arizona finally made it home. Pulling into the driveway of her parents home was bittersweet. She missed them more then she realized, and truly she was glad to be home.

* * *

It had been a week since Arizona had made it home, and she had still yet to tell her parents that she was gay, and that Eliza was her girlfriend, and she loved her. She knew that she needed to if the girls wanted any chance to get together over the break, but she was so incredibly scared. Her parents however knew something was up with their daughter. Barbara had noticed that anytime she spoke Eliza's name her eyes lit up brighter then anytime she had ever seen. She also noticed that she used any excuse she could to talk about her "roommate" and of course the constant phone calls shut up inside of her old bedroom was a bit suspicious too. She knew that it was something she needed to speak to Arizona about, and with the two of them being the only ones home at the moment, she figured right now would be the best time. She knew that it would probably be much easier for her daughter to tell just her first before telling her father. She had no reservation that the Colonel wouldn't accept their daughter, but she had to admit she knew how intimidating he was, and she wanted this to be as easy for Arizona as possible.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Um, hey I gotta go. My mom is knocking on the door... Yes... I love you too... bye... uhm, come in." The blonde said through the door.

"Arizona, honey, can we talk." Barbara asked as she entered the room and sat on the edge of Arizona's bed.

"Sure mama, what's up?" The blonde asked wondering what this conversation was about. She could see the look in her mothers eyes and she knew that whatever it was, it was important.

"It's about you... and Eliza."

Arizona felt a lump form in her throat. Shit she thought to herself. She knew. Of course she knew, how could she not, she just didn't expect her mom to be the one to come out and talk about it. "Uh...wh-what about Eliza and I?" She stuttered, nervous overcoming her.

"She's not just your roommate is she baby? She's your... well your girlfriend isn't she?" Barbara placed her hand lovingly on Arizona's shoulder as if to show her that she knew and it was okay.

The blonde quickly sat up from her current position of laying and looked down at the bed. She didn't know what to say exactly. She felt relieved. Relieved that she didn't have to be the one to bring the conversation up, but she had no idea what to say.

"I uh- I love her mama. Like really love her." She said as she swallowed hard, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

"Oh no... no honey... don't cry." Barbara pulled her daughter into her and squeezed her tight. "It's okay. I've been wondering when this day would come. I've suspected for a while now that you probably were attracted to women."

Arizona looked up at her mother as she wiped the tears from her face. "You have?" She asked.

"I have. I mean, you've never really been interested in boys, and I often wondered if you really wanted those Britney Spears posters when you were younger just because she was half naked in them." Her mother let out a soft laugh which made Arizona laugh as well.

"Haha.. yea I guess it probably was a little obvious huh?"

"So obvious, and it's okay, and if you want, we will tell daddy together okay, but I promise baby, he loves you, and he will be okay."

With that Arizona hugged her mother and she left the room. Now it was time to call Eliza and tell her all about what happened. She was feeling extremely relieved and she knew that her girlfriend would be just as relieved and happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, as always, thanks for the love. You know what would be the best thing ever? If you all could go on twitter, or Instagram and show Marika (the actress who plays Eliza) Just how much you all love her. She has been receiving a lot of hate lately from people who can not separate reality from fiction, and it is disheartening. I would love to shower her social media with nothing but love. Her twitter and insta handle is TheMeanChick, so please go, go and show her the love that she deserves!**

After the heart warming conversation with her mother, Arizona was feeling a little more at ease. Telling her father was something she was still nervous about, but she knew that with her mom by her side, and the freedom she was now feeling, it was going to be okay. She had called her girlfriend right after her mom had left her room and told her all about the conversation. Eliza was bouncing up and down with joy the entire time she listened to her blonde beauty speak. She wasn't just excited about this because in meant that they were probably going to get to see each other this break, she was most excited because she knew how amazing it was to not have to hide anymore. How free you felt and she wanted that for her girlfriend. That feeling of freedom and acceptance.

"I'm so happy for you babe, I knew that it was going to be okay. You're their daughter. They could never hate you." Eliza said, happiness radiating through her voice.

"I know baby! I'm so glad she came in here and talked to me, but my dad still doesn't know. We're telling him together tonight, and then I'm going to ask if you can come and stay for the next two weeks. Have you talked to you parents about it yet?" Arizona sighed.

"I have, and they are completely okay with it. They want me to be happy, and then I can just ride back to campus with you instead of flying."

"That sounds so amazing. Having you on that trip with me. It's brutal driving it alone honestly." Arizona said now feeling even more excited.

"I know it is babe, but lets not get too excited, you still haven't talked to the Colonel yet, I mean, and I mean what if I get there and he doesn't like me, or think I'm good enough for you and doesn't want me to stay?" Eliza asked, letting herself get a little too far into her head.

"Don't worry about that babe. They are going to love you, and I'm going to take you out on the most amazing date when you get here, okay, I want to show you just how much I love you, and the best time before we have to go back and stay holed up in our little dorm studying."

"That sounds so amazing baby. I can't wait. I love you."

* * *

Later that night Arizona, Tim, her mother and father all sat around the dinner table eating and discussing schooling, Tim had just decided to join the Marines and follow in their fathers foot steps. This was their last night all together as a family before he was going to be off to boot camp. Barbara decided that this would be the night that she helped Arizona reveal her secret to the two men in her life.

"Daniel, Timothy." Barbara spoke with a slightly raised tone to get their attention. "There is something that our dear Arizona here really needs to tell you."

Arizona was now more nervous then she had ever been in her life. This was the real moment of truth. The moment that she was going to let her dad, and her brother, two men who held very high moral values, that she, their daughter and sister, liked women. Her palms began to sweat and her face when pale.

"Phoenix, what is it? Tim asked noticing the panic on his little sisters face. "You gonna finally tell us that you're a lady lover?" He laughed.

The blonde's eyes shot directly to her older brother. Tears starting to form in the corners of her blue eyes.

"Oh shit. That's it isn't it?" He said not realizing how hard this actually was for her. "We-we know that already... he said a little reassuring... I mean, at least I already knew. You were always way too attentive to my girlfriends for me not to know." He let out a slight chuckle trying to ease some of the tension she was feeling.

"You-you already knew?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper. "Did you all already know?" She asked as she looked around from her brother, to her mother, and then finally resting her eyes on her father. "Did you know?" She asked in the lowest whisper as she looked at her father.

"Yes." He simply stated setting his fork down and looking his daughter directly in the eye. "I've always known."

"An-And, you-you're okay with it?" She stuttered.

"Well, I really only have one question for you." He stated seriousness in his voice.

The blonde hung her head as she expected the worst.

"My only question is, Are you still who I raised you to be?" He said his face now softening a little.

Arizona let out a loud sigh as she realized that he hadn't just told her to get her shit and leave. "Ye-yes daddy, of course I am. I'm still a good man in a storm. Just like you raised me to be. I am still Arizona Robbins. Daughter of Colonel Daniel Robbins, and Barbara Robbins. I still uphold all the same values you have instilled in me, and I am still the woman you raised me to be." She said as her voice cracked slightly for trying to fight back every possible emotion in the world.

Her father stood up and walked towards the blonde, pulling her up from her seat and embracing her in a bone crushing hug. Hugs were not something he did often. He was a gruff man, but he knew when it was essential to embrace his children. Arizona wrapped her arms around her dad as well and melted into his embrace.

"Then that's all I ask. I don't care who you love, as long as you are still my little girl."

The pair sat back down at the table to finish their meal.

"So," Barbara began to speak. "When are we going to meet Eliza? I know that you are probably dying to see her over this break. I can tell you miss her dearly by how much you talk to her.

Arizona smiled at her mothers question. "Well, actually, I was going to ask you about that. I was wondering if you know, it would be okay if she came and stayed with us for the last two weeks of break, and then she can ride back to campus with me, and I won't have to make that drive all alone."

Barbara looked at her husband and nodded signaling that she was perfectly fine with her coming.

"Yes, I suppose that would be okay." Her father stated. "But, we still have rules here. Be respectful. I understand that you are an adult, and you probably sleep in the same bed already, but no funny business while we are around. That just isn't how this works."

Arizona nodded her head signaling she understood. "May I be excused? I need to go and call Eliza now and her the good news." She said as a huge smile plastered her face.

"Of course, go call her." Barbara smiled to her daughter.

* * *

It was 6:00 in the morning on Thursday. The day Eliza was flying in to California to see her girlfriend and meet her parents. She was so excited to finally get to see her blonde beauty again after two long weeks, but she was nervous as well. She knew that Arizona's father was very strict, would they be in the same room, could they hold hands, kiss, she didn't know, and what if they didn't like her? Her mind flooded with every possible scenario as she loaded her bags into her parents car before they left for the airport. This flight would give her plenty of time to just think and calm down

Arizona on the other hand had been so completely excited! She knew that her parents were going to love Eliza just as much as she did, and she couldn't wait for her parents to meet the woman that she had fallen in love with. She had to admit that she was a little surprised her parents were going to let then sleep in the same room. I mean sure they had been clear about being respectful and no sex when they were in the house, which would probably be always, but at least she would be able to hold her tight. She made sure her room was clean and smelled good, and then decided to make a quick trip to the store before picking up her girlfriend at the airport to get somethings ready for their special night she had planned. She wanted their first night back together to be magical. She was thinking romantic candle lit picnic on the beach, and then after they could set up a tent in the camping area, and cuddle under the stars. Arizona was a bit of a romantic person, and she rarely got to do these things with school taking up most of their time. She was so determined to make these two weeks the best of their lives.

After heading to the store to pick up some last minute things for their night it was time to head to the airport to pick up her girlfriend. Arizona pulled up in the pick up to the airport, parked and started t head to the baggage claim where her and the brunette had agreed to meet. Her palms were sweaty as she anxiously awaited Eliza's arrival. She thought about what their first hug would feel like after not seeing each other for two weeks. She laughed at herself a little thinking about it. Two weeks truly wasn't that long. She knew what long was, she spend months of her life without seeing her father because he was away on deployment, no two weeks wasn't long in retrospect, but for them, they had spent every day together since the day they met. For them, two weeks felt like an eternity. Suddenly the blonde felt strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her from her thoughts. Her heart began to beat incredibly fast as she felt the familiar feeling of her girlfriend. She turned around as fast as she could and quickly grabbed Eliza's face, pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips crashed into each other as Eliza's tongue quickly grazed Arizona's bottom lip begging for entrance. Arizona quickly opened her mouth accepting the intrusion, as their kiss turned more passionate. Neither wanted to pull away, but air was become a problem, so Eliza was the one to pull away first. She stared intently into Arizona's gorgeous blue eyes that were glazed over with tears of joy.

"God, I've missed you so much." The brunette said as she pulled Arizona in closer.

A tear streamed down Arizona's face as she rested her head on Eliza's shoulder. "I've missed you more then you will ever know. I am so happy you are here."

"Me too baby, I can't wait to spend these next two weeks with you, with no worries of school or anything else, just me and you."


	11. Chapter 11

The drive to Arizona's house was quicker then usual. Eliza's hand was resting firmly on the top of the blonde's thigh, and it was taking everything in the both of them to keep their hands to themselves. This was the longest stretch of time since they started having sex that they had been without it, and now that they were both in each others presence all they wanted to do was jump each other right then and there. They both knew that they needed to contain themselves until after the meeting with Arizona's parents, but the sooner they could get there, the sooner they could leave for their romantic night. Arizona wasn't too sure how Eliza would feel about having sex in a tent on an air mattress, but by the way she was tightly gripping her thigh right now, she figured she probably wouldn't mind. Besides, she had planned on totally making the atmosphere romantic. Before Arizona realized it she was pulling into her parents driveway. She placed the car in park and turned around to look at her beautiful girlfriend who was sitting in the passengers seat.

"Are you ready my love?" She asked as she took her girlfriends hands into her own.

Eliza took a deep breath and looked into her girlfriends eyes. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Arizona leaned in and placed a light kiss on her girlfriends lips. "Don't worry, they'll love you, and the sooner we go in and you meet them, the sooner we can leave, and spend the night together, and I can't wait to spend the night alone with you." She said with a wink.

At this point Eliza needed no more encouragement, if getting out of the car right now and meeting Arizona's parents meant that she could soon be alone with her girlfriend then she was more then ready. Eliza jumped out of the car as quickly as she could leaving Arizona with a smug smile on her face. The brunette rounded the car, and Arizona grabbed her hand as she led them to the front door and walked in.

"Mom, Dad! We're here." She called out as they entered the house and began to walk to the living room.

She saw her mother coming form the kitchen, "Hi baby." She said as she leaned in and kissed the blonde on the cheek, "And you must be the wonderful Eliza our Ari here can't stop blushing about." The older woman said as she grabbed Eliza and pulled her for a hug. "She is very beautiful." She said looking to her daughter with a smile on her face. "Dad is in the living room, go ahead in there with him, I'll be in there in just minute as soon as I get this apple pie out of the over."

"Apple pie, Mama, I told you you didn't have to make anything, we weren't going to be in tonight." The blonde said shaking her head with a smile. She knew all too well that her mother didn't listen and was going to make a meal for them to take with them.

"Nonsense Arizona. I can't have you eating sandwiches tonight. I made you girls some food you can take with you." Barbara said as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Take with us?" Eliza asked looking at her girlfriend slightly confused by what her girlfriends mother was talking about.

"Uh, yeah, I have something planned, don't ask questions. It's a surprise." She said smiling as she pulled Eliza by the hand into the living room to introduce her to her father.

"Daddy." Arizona said catching the older mans attention. "This is Eliza."

Her father stood up from the chair he was sitting in and extended his hand out to the brunette. "Hello Eliza. Nice to meet you. I'm Colonel Daniel Robbins."

Eliza grabbed his hand and shook it firmly, which got a pleasant reaction from the man. "Hello Colonel, Nice to meet you."

Arizona's father's facades crumbled a little as he let out a little chuckle. "Any woman with a handshake like that can call me Daniel."

Arizona and Eliza both chuckled a little and took a seat on the couch. The four of them spent the next hour chatting about Eliza's goals for her future, where she was from, where she saw herself going in the future, talking about her family and her upbringing. After the conversation had died down a bit, Arizona asked if they could be dismissed so that they could go ahead with her plans for the night. Barbara packed them a wonderful dinner, and Arizona quickly placed it in the car before her and Eliza got in. Eliza still had no idea really what the plan was tonight for the two of them, she just knew that Arizona had told her to change into the most comfortable clothes she had, so she put on a hoodie and some leggings. She looked around as they drove through town getting a sense of the area. California was beautiful and she knew that they were not too far from a beach. Eliza sat back and wondered if that was where Arizona was taking her. She was pretty sure they were going to have a picnic, I mean Arizona's mom did pack them some food, so what else could they be doing. Eliza grabbed Arizona's hand that was resting freely in her lap and intertwined their fingers together. The reality was that Eliza didn't actually care what they were doing, all she cared about that she was here with the most amazing woman she had ever met, and she couldn't be happier.

Arizona turned to look at the brunette sitting in the passenger seat of her car as they pulled up to their destination. The sun was just setting against the ocean, and she couldn't wait to take Eliza onto the beach and just enjoy each others company. Thankfully living in California, it didn't get too terribly cold during the winter, so it was just the perfect weather to sit and enjoy each others company. Arizona grabbed Eliza's hand and pulled in for a kiss.

"We're here beautiful." She said looking into Eliza's eyes.

The brunette smiled as she looked out the front window into the view. "It's beautiful Arizona." Was all she could say. She was completely taken back by the breathtaking view and she couldn't wait to get out on the beach.

"Well come on then." The blonde said as she got out of the car and grabbed the basket of food her mother had made them and a big blanket from the back seat. "This is our first stop, and then after this, I have something else already set up for us for the rest of the night."

"The rest of the night huh?" Eliza said giving her girlfriend a sultry look. She had no idea what Arizona had been planning for their night, but she hoped it involved them and only them. She had been desperate for Arizona's touch for weeks now, and being here, right here in her presence wasn't making the desperation any easier.

"Oh yes." The blonde responded. "The rest of the night is going to be amazing, I hope. I had my best friend Alex come a few hours ago and set everything up for us. I can't wait to you to see, but first we eat." She said as she spread the blanket out in the sand and pulled the brunette down to sit with her.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they ate the food Arizona's mother had prepared for them, occasionally stealing glances at each other, and giggles as they caught the other staring. Things just felt easy when they were together. As Eliza looked out at the water, and to the beautiful woman sitting next to her, she imagined that this is what the rest of her life would look like. Picnics on the beach with Arizona. She knew that people may think she was crazy. Arizona was her first everything really, and she was Arizona's, but there was something in her, that just made her feel right. She knew that this girl was the girl she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She was now staring at the blonde as she took another bite of her food. She was smiling from ear to ear, lost in her thoughts when she heard Arizona laughing.

"You're staring again." The blonde said waving her hand slightly in from of Eliza's face. "What is going on in that pretty little head of yours over there?"

Eliza blushed at the realization that she had been caught. She considered playing it off for a little bit, but then decided against it, that she would be honest and tell Arizona exactly how she was feeling. She wanted to know if her girlfriend and her were on the same page. She thought they were. I mean, Arizona had never given her any indication that she wasn't feeling exactly the same way, but still it would be nice to hear it. "Ha, um well... I was just thinking about you, and me, and you know how I love you, and like... I know its only been 6 months or so, but I could seriously see us doing this for the rest of our lives baby... if you know, you feel the same..." Eliza blushed again, "I hope you feel the same way that is... If not I mean.. it's totally fine..."

Arizona cut Eliza off by jumping into her arms and placing a heated kiss on the brunette's lips. "Oh baby, of course I feel the same way. You're so amazing, and I picture us spending the rest of our lives together all the time."

Eliza let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She was so glad that Arizona had felt the same way, and she couldn't wait to see what else the night had in store for the two of them. "Well, what do you say you take me to the next part of our beautiful date." She said flashing a bright smile as the blonde.

Arizona didn't need to hear another word, she had been wanting to move on to the next part of their date since this part had started. It wasn't even that she was desperate to get to the tent so that they could have sex, she just wanted to be able to connect with Eliza again. Touch her skin, feel her heart beat, and just be there with her, just 100 percent there together with no interruptions and no cares in the world. They could truly connect with no worries of homework or grades. It was going to be wonderful and the blonde couldn't wait. She quickly started throwing the dishes and food into the basket and grabbed Eliza's hand to stand her up, eliciting a laugh from the brunette.

"Whoa, baby, slow down." Eliza chuckled. "I'm sure whatever you have planned will be there when ever we get there. No need to rush."

Arizona smiled and looked at her girlfriend. "Well, this other part of the date does involve a bed sooo..."

Suddenly Eliza was in the sand picking the blanket up and frantically shaking it out. She hooked her arm into the blondes and with a smirk replied, "Lead the way."

The short walk into the camping area of the beach was lovely. The girls talked a little more about what they hoped their future entailed as they made their way to the tent that Arizona had Alex set up for them. She had picked a spot far away into the back of the grounds where she knew no one else would be. She wanted the night to be romantic, and she wanted to be able to have sex with her girlfriend without worrying about others hearing them. As they approached the plot Eliza could see the inside of the tent glowing and twinkling lights around the outside of the tent. She looked at Arizona and smiled a huge smile. Even for it being camping it was one of the most romantic things she had ever seen. Arizona turned and looked at her girlfriend who was standing with her mouth slightly agape.

"So, what do you think?" She said as she leaned in and placed a kiss on Eliza's lips.

There was nothing the brunette could say. She was completely in awe of what she was seeing. Arizona grabbed her hand and led her into the tint. There was a fluffy white rug and a mattress on the ground covered in pillows and blankets. There were flickering battery powered candles around the entire tent and rose petals scattered through out. Eliza's breath hitched a little as the blonde pulled her in closer and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Arizona.. you-you did this for me?" She asked a little taken back by the beauty and romance of the place.

"Of course I did, for us." She smiled and brought Eliza in for kiss. The pair crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Already feeling the arousal and pure love of the environment Eliza heated the kiss by grazing her tongue against her girlfriend bottom lip before plunging it inside. Arizona's tongue willingly met the brunettes as they began to battle for dominance. Eliza moved her hands down the Arizona's hips and she moved from her lips to her neck finding the blondes pulse point.

"I've missed you so much." Eliza said as she continued to suck and nip at the flesh of Arizona's neck.

"Fuck, I've missed you too baby." The blonde said reaching for the hem of Eliza's hoodie and quickly raising it over her head. Eliza followed suit and removed the blondes top before pushing her back on the bed and straddling her hips. She moved her mouth down to Arizona's lace covered breast and moved the fabric slightly to the sight take an erect nipple into her mouth and sucking gently at it while cupping her the other breast. Arizona let out a loud moan at the sensation and leaned forward to allow Eliza to undo her bra and take it off. She then lifted the brunettes sports bra over her head and began to kneed at her breast, rolling her a nipple through her fingertips while she began to suck and nip at the other. Eliza pushed her center down further trying to create friction. Her arousal was now filling her panties, and she was pretty sure that they were ruined. Pushing Arizona back down on the bed she began to trail open kissed down until she came to the top of her sweat pants. She slowly began to pull them down the blonde's thighs bringing her panties down with them. Arizona opened her legs a little allowing Eliza a full view of her center. The brunette smiled and licked her lips as she stared at her girlfriends glistening folds, she took a single fingers and ran it through the length of her center.

"Shit baby, you're so wet. Is this all for me?" She said as she continued her ministrations and ran her fingers through her folds more collecting the wetness on her fingers.

Arizona's voice hitched a little at the contact as she moaned out. "Yes baby. All for you. I've been wet for you for two weeks."

Eliza smiled widely and lowered her head down to Arizona's center as she flattened her tongue and applied steady pressure to the blonde's bundle of nerves while she teased her entrance with two fingers, barely pushing the tips of her fingers in and out of Arizona.

"Fuck, please baby." The blonde moaned as her girlfriend continued to tease her.

"Please what?" Eliza smirked as she continued to tease the blonde. She knew exactly what Arizona wanted, but it had been a while since they had been intimate, and Eliza was very much enjoying the teasing. She decided to give in a little and slowly plunged her fingers all the way into the blondes center, twisting them and slowly pulling them back out as she circled her tongue slowly against her clit.

Arizona moaned loudly at the sensation. "Please, please just take me. Make me come. Please. I need you baby."

Eliza could hear the desperation in her girlfriends plea and decided to give in. She once again pulled her fingers almost all the way out of the blonde before she plunged them in again faster as she worked up a steady rhythm, her tongue now sucking and swirling her clit.

"Fuuuckkk..." Arizona moaned at the pleasure building. Eliza could feel her girlfriends walls beginning to clench around her fingers as she picked up the past a little thrusting into her blonde beauty, curling her fingers hitting the exact spot that she knew would send her blonde beauty over the edge. Arizona's breathing began to become labored and her moans increased signaling to Eliza that she was close. "Come for me baby." The brunette moaned against Arizona's clit and that was all it took to send her tumbling head first over the edge.

"Oh god! Baby ye-yessss." She moaned as her orgasm ripped through her body. Eliza continued to slowly pump her fingers in and out of her girlfriend until she was sure she had come completely down from her high, then fell down on the bed next to her. Both girls now completely out of breath.

Arizona rolled into Eliza and wrapped her arms around her placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you you know?" She said, "And now, It's my turn to make you come." She said as she straddled the brunette.

It was then that they both knew they would be getting no sleep.


End file.
